inazumaelevenfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Axel Blaze
Axel Blaze (Gouenji Shuuya) jest napastnikiem asów w zespole Raimon Eleven. Jest znany jako Płomienny Napastnik ze swojego słynnego zabójczego ruchu, Ogniste Tornado. Uważany jest za najlepszego napastnika na świecie. Jest armią jednoosobową i całkowicie gra dla swojej drużyny. Główny bohater „Mark Evans” (Endou Mamoru) uważa go za swojego najlepszego kumpla i bardzo go podziwia. Sezon 1 Axel Blaze był napastnikiem w Liceum Kirkwood. Jego młodsza siostra przed finałem Strefy Footballu uległa wypadkowi, przez co Axel thumb|left|Axel w drużynie Raimonanie zagrał, czując poczucie winy. W 1 odcinku Mark Evans wielokrotnie prosi Axela o dołączenie do drużyny, lecz on za każdym razem odmawiał. Kiedy Gimnazjum Raimona grało przeciwko Akademii Królewskiej, Axel dołączył do drużyny, ponieważ Willy Glass uciekł z boiska i rzucił koszulkę pod nogi Axela. Bardzo duży wpływ na jego decyzję miało to, że Mark się nie poddawał i próbował bronić bramkę. W późniejszych odcinkach Axel staje się głównym napastnikiem zespołu, strzela bramki w wielu meczach, przeciwko Liceum Czarnej Magii, Dzikiemu Liceum i z Liceum Mechatroników. W meczu przeciwko Mechatronikom podczas wykonywania Ognistego Tornada, napastnik Neil przed oddaniem strzału blokuje go, przez co Axel doznaje kontuzji. W meczu przeciwko Akademii Królewskiej uświadamia Markowi, że nie jest ważne to, co się dzieje poza boiskiem, ale gdy zabrzmi gwizdek ma się koncentrować tylko na grze. Seria 2 W drugim sezonie Axel zostaje odrzucony z klubu przez nową trenerkę z powodu jego słabej gry. Jego zła gra była spowodowana tym, że jak Axel nie przystąpi do Akademii Aliea to zrobią krzywdę jego siostrze, która została porwana. Jednak w późniejszym czasie Axelowi udaje się wykiwać zbrodniarzy.thumb|Axel i Shawn wykonujący ogień krzyżowy W meczu przeciwko Epsilonowi na Okinawie, Axel powraca do drużyny z nową techniką hissatsu, Ognista Burza i pomaga drużynie Raimona pokonać bramkarza Epsilonu i wygrać mecz. W meczu przeciwko Genesis, Axel razem z Shawnem tworzy nową technikę hissatsu, Ogniołamacz i pokonuje rywali z Akademii Aliea. Uratował Ariona Sherwinda Tenma używając Ognistego Tornada ratując go przed śmiercią gdy chciał ratować Sparky'ego Sasuke małego psa. Gdy go uratował zostawił mu piłkę ze znakiem Raimona, ale o tym dowiadujemy sobie dopiero w serii GO. Dzięki Niemu Tenma zaczął grać w piłkę i pokochał ten sport. Seria 3 W trzeciej serii Axel występuje jako reprezentant Inazumy Japan. Przed finałem Eliminacji Azji jego ojciec zabrania mu dalej grać w piłkę, którą tak kocha. Każe mu polecieć do Niemiec by kształcić się na lekarza, ponieważ uważa, że ten zawód może uratować ludzkie życie w przeciwieństwie do piłki nożnej, chciał aby Axel był lekarzem od kiedy umarła matka Axela.thumb|Zdjęcie rodziny Axela Ostatecznie ojciec dał się uprosić na finał eliminacji, ten mecz miał być ostatnim dla Axela . Jego ojciec przyszedł na mecz, który Inazumy Japan wygrała 4:3 i uznał, że Axel jest potrzebny drużynie. W związku z tym pozwolił młodemu piłkarzowi zostać do końca turnieju. Uradowany Axel podziękował ojcu, który odszedł bez słowa.thumb|left|Axel wykonujący eksplozje tornada W następnych meczach Axel tworzył nowe techniki hissatsu takie jak Wielki Pożar z Xavierem Fosterem i Austinem Hobbesem czy Eksplozja Tornada.Te obie techniki powstały w przegranym przez Inazumę Japan meczu z reprezentacją thumb|Axel w meczu o zagranie w Reprezentacji Argentyny The Empire. Mecz przegrali głównie z tego powodu, iż na boisku nie było Juda Sharpa, Davida Samforda, Caleba Stonewalla, oraz co najważniejsze kapitana Marka Evansa. Zastępcą Marka był obrońca Nathan Swift. Tych czterech postaci nie było, ponieważ pomagali reprezentacji Włoch w meczu z ich zastępcami wprowadzonych przez nowego trenera pana D (Reya Darka). Inazuma Eleven GO W tej części został Wielkim cesarzem Piątego sektora i przez prawie całą serię wydawał się być zły. Zmienił imię i nazwisko na Alex Zabel. Jednak później okazało się, że zrobił to, ponieważ chciał chronić piłkę nożną i chciał wiedzieć co planuje piąty sektor, czyli organizacja która ustalała wyniki spotkań. Ciekawostki * Był jedynym graczem w Inazumy Japan, który grał każdą minutę turnieju FFI. * Ma swoje dwie piosenki : Honoo no Riyuu" i "Ashita no Hero" (z Shindou Takuto). * Jest jedną z niewielu osób w serii, która ma pozostać na nogach. * Jak stwierdził komentator meczu Raimon (GO) i Dragonlink, Axel użył Fire Tornado DD, gdy grał dla drużyny pro-ligowej. Osoba, z którą go użył, jest jednak nieznana. * Scena z płyty Drama ujawniła, że robi pyszne Takoyaki, ale nie robi tego przed Suzette, ponieważ powiedział, że nie chce skończyć jak Erik. * Wiadomo, że po trzecim sezonie Inazumy Eleven wraz z Nathanem, Kevinem i Jackiem grał dla drużyny pro-ligowej. * Ponieważ jego włosy wpadły w serię GO zamiast kolczastego, w filmie Crossover widziano przed meczem, że używa on żelu do włosów dokładnie tak, jak w oryginalnej serii, jako nastolatek. * Jednak w mandze trzyma włosy tak, jak jest obecnie, zamiast je podbijać. * W grze Galaxy jest on jedyną postacią, którą można rekrutować w sześciu różnych formach (w tym jego forma Mixi Max z Shawnem). * Spośród postaci zawartych w serii Inazuma Eleven Strikers, Axel ma największą liczbę kombinacji shoot hissatsu. * W amerykańskim wydaniu pierwszej gry jest on wyrażany przez Bryce'a Papenbrooka. * Jest oparty na Sing, postaci z Shaolin Soccer, komedii sztuk walki z Hongkongu. * Nosi numer 10 we wszystkich drużynach, w których grał. * Axel idzie do fryzjera 13 dnia każdego miesiąca, jak ujawniła Takita Atsushi, właścicielka salonu piękności "The Edge", w szóstym odcinku Inazuma Eleven: Kodeks zewnętrzny. * Zrekrutował do Raimona dwie osoby: Jude'a Sharpa i Byrona Love'a. Co ciekawe oboje byli kapitanami swoich drużyn oraz oboje byli kiedyś podwładnymi Raya Dark'a, a dodatkowo cała ich trójka miała w swoich drużynach na koszulce numer 10. * W pierwszym i drugim sezonie wydaje się mieć dobre relacje z Kevinem. thumb|Axel w Galaxy TECHNIKI HISSATSU *[[Ogniste Tornado|'Ogniste Tornado']] - Może zatrzymać Ściana Mocy. *[[Zrzut Inazumy|'Zrzut Inazumy']] (z Jackiem) - Może powstrzymać Pełna Ściana Mocy. *[[Smocze Tornado|'Smocze Tornado']] (z Kevinem) - Może powstrzymać Ściana Mocy. *[[Ognisty Kogut|'Ognisty Kogut']] (z Nathanem) - Może powstrzymać Mur Nieskończoności. *[[Podwójna szybkość F|'Podwójna Szybkość F']] (z Judem) - Nigdy nie została użyta z silniejszym przeciwnikiem niż Liceum Zeusa, więc nie została zatrzymana *[[Inazuma 1|'Inazuma 1']] (z Markiem) - Może powstrzymać Pełna Ściana Mocy. *Ognista Burza - Może powstrzymać Jeździec Burzy. *'Ogien Krzyzowy' (z Shawnem) - Może powstrzymać Koniec poziom 2. *'Ziemia' (z Markiem i Shawnem) - Została użyta tylko raz i trafiła. *[[Pożar|'Pożar']] (z Xavierem i Austinem) - Może powstrzymać Koniec. *[[Płomienna Śruba|'Ognista Śruba']]'/Eksplozja Płomiennego Tornada''' - Może powstrzymać Boska Ręka X. *'Taran Inazumy' (z Judem i Markiem) - Może powstrzymać bramkarz z Akademii Aliea jedną ręką.(istnieje poziom 2 lecz został użyty tylko raz i trafił) *'Tygrysia Burza' (z Austinem) - Może powstrzymać Koniec. *'Odrzutowy Strumień' (z Austinem i Markiem) - Nic nie może zatrzymać. *'Maksymalny Ogień' ''- może zatrzymać Elektryczna Pułapka *[[Zrzut Inazumy 1|'Zrzut Inazumy 1''']] - został użyty raz i trafił Galeria Kidou, Ichinose and Gouenji.png eo Kidou, Ichinose and Gouenji.png Kategoria:Raimon Kategoria:Napastnik Kategoria:Inazuma National Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Liceum Kirkwood Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Element Ogień Piłkarz Kategoria:11 Inazumy Kategoria:Gimnazjum Raimona Kategoria:Inazuma Eleven GO Kategoria:Inazuma Japan Kategoria:Ofensywne Hissatsu Kategoria:Ognisty Smok Kategoria:FFI